Famiglia's Blood
by murderouscat
Summary: Separated and scattered across the world the Sangue Dente's bond is still strong. Hikaru and Yuna stay in Japan waiting for the time is right. The others slowly move when they know the time is right. Sooner or later all 14 members of the new generation will meet up in Japan but..something has happened and they can't connect. Some are targeted others aren't. Some parts are a bit OCC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Lives We Live Part 1, Hikaru and Yuna

~~Hikaru's POV~~

Boredom, I was so bored. Being in elementary school was so boring, I wanted to fight someone but Yuna's still too young to even hold a weapon and our parents were on a business trip. I fell off the couch hitting my head on the ground. I sat on my knees as my black hair fell into my face pouring past my elbows. There was a large bump on my head and I tried to touch it but it stung way too much. I felt tears coming out of my bi colored, red and blue, eyes but I fought down the urge to cry 'Painful...too painful...' I thought. I heard crying from upstairs and when I got there I saw Yuna crying as she sat up in her bed. Her white hair was tussled up and her blue eyes were teary "Yuna, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing the top of her head.

Yuna paused before crying even louder and started blubbering that I didn't understand what she said in the least. I think it had something to do with moving from Italy to Japan, she was speaking Italian. I was a bit helpless in what to do when she was slowly starting to calm down "Fratello? Sis, where is he?" Yuna asked "Still in Italy." I replied bluntly. She started to cry again and I hated when I had to do this. I walked out the room and to my own where I dressed in some boy clothes and I tied my hair back in a low ponytail. I slapped my cheeks a few times and I looked at myself in the mirror. It was no good if my eyes weren't as narrowed as his. It took a while but I at least managed to get my eyes narrowed enough Yuna wouldn't notice the difference.

I went back into Yuna's room and when she saw me, as our older brother, she hugged me around the waist "I thought you died. T-The shadow came and it grabbed you!" she exclaimed crying on my shirt. I smiled trying to reassure her that our brother was still alive, though I didn't speak a word knowing I can't mimic his voice. Yuna ended up falling asleep on me and I put her back on her bed. I looked outside, it was noon, and I was starting to worry myself. If Yuna's correct then maybe Haku is in danger or she was just having a nightmare, well I'll check it out after our parents come back. I didn't want to stay here anymore so I decided to go out for a while, once Yuna falls asleep after a nightmare she won't wake up for another three hours.

The park seemed like a good idea, if it weren't for the idiots picking on some kid that looked pretty girly. I was annoyed, for obvious reasons, I hated bullies because some jerk always tried to pick on Yuna because of her white hair but I always sent them running using a stick to hit them and chase them away. I did the same for the kid that was being picked on this time I hit all the bullies on the head "Wha-Why are you helping Dame-Tsuna?" one asked stupidly "I'm not but I just can't stand bullies!" I shouted chasing them off. I broke the stick when I hit the ground too hard and I looked at the piece in my hand before tossing it to the side "T-Thank you..." the boy said. I looked at him and I poked his head "That's no good. You're pretty weak." I said bluntly.

I watched as the arrows with the words no good and weak strike the kid. I gave him a small grin on my currently boyish face "My name's Hikaru and from now on I'm gonna be your bodyguard. I always wanted to try to be a bodyguard." I said happily "S-So you're gonna help me?" the boy asked "Why not, what's your name? I told you mine so tell me yours." I said helping him up "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna." He replied "Well, Tsuna. I'm new around but I hope you won't mind me." I said giving him a smile "U-Un, Hikaru-kun, I'm glad I have a friend." Tsuna said smiling 'Isn't that honorific for a boy? Oh well, he'll find out sooner or later.' I thought. I sat on the swings and Tsuna joined me on the other one. I swung back and forth until I was swinging so high I could probably fly off the swing "H-Hikaru-kun! You're gonna fall, don't let go!" Tsuna shouted.

I looked at him "Let go?" I asked that's all I heard and I let go of the chains. I was sent flying and I was suddenly looking at the ground "HIIIIII!" ignoring the scream I shifted my weight and I landed on my feet in a crouched position. I stood up and I looked at the close to crying Tsuna "What's up?" I asked unknowingly causing him to burst into tears "D-Don't scare me like that! I thought you were gonna hit your head and become a star!" Tsuna exclaimed with snot running down his nose "Your nose is running." I said. I lifted the bottom edge of my shirt and I rubbed his nose until the snot was gone, I was too use to doing it with Yuna it didn't gross me out that much. I looked at the time and I gave Tsuna a grin "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. I might bring my imouto so we won't have to play alone." I said before running off "Bye, Hikaru-kun!" Tsuna shouted before I was out of hearing range.

~~Afternoon~~

With Yuna's crying about Haku, and her concern only about him, I had to dress as him again. She didn't seem to notice how I imitated his somewhat lower pitched voice, it wasn't that bad but I thought she would have noticed. Yuna was on my back wearing a white hoodie that had bunny ears, I was similarly dressed but mine was black with cat ears it was boyish but still kinda girly "F-Fratello, what happened to the shadow?" Yuna asked her head on my shoulder "I don't know what you're talking about." I said truthfully. It was worrying how my parents didn't answer when I called them and when the main house in Italy didn't answer either, I called the others but for some odd reason it wouldn't go through. Yuna got off my back when I bent down to let her down.

Yuna ran off leaving me behind to the swing and she looked at me expectantly. I sighed and I pulled my hood up before walking over to her. I got behind her and I gently pushed her "Fratello, when will mama and papa come back?" Yuna asked innocently "Tonight but we'll be asleep so we'll see them in the morning." I replied. Yuna looked worried and she kept looking at me, probably realized I was actually Hikaru "Hikaru-kun!" we heard. Yuna and I turned our heads to see Tsuna running towards us with a smile "Fratello, who is he?" Yuna asked when I stopped pushing the swing "My new friend. Tsuna, what's up?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. Tsuna stopped only a foot away and he was looking at my infant of a sister curiously "Tsuna, this is my imouto Yuna. Yuna, this is my friend Tsuna." I said introducing the two.

Tsuna and Yuna was staring at each other when Yuna suddenly latched to my waist giving him an odd look "Fratello, he's weak." She said. I looked down at her and I rubbed the top of her head making her very quiet but was content with the attention given to her. Tsuna was pouting and I found it pretty funny "So, what do you guys wanna play?" I asked "Tag!" Yuna exclaimed jumping up and down "You okay with that?" I asked Tsuna. He nodded his head and I watched Yuna touch Tsuna shouting tag before running off. Tsuna looked at me and I moved out the way when he was about to tag me "You gotta be faster if you wanna catch me!" I shouted running off. Tsuna kept switching who he was chasing whenever one of us runs near him. I took pity on him when he tripped so I let him tag me. I waited a few seconds before chasing after Yuna.

The game continued on until Tsuna's mom came to pick him up. I watched him wave at us smiling as he walked away. I looked at Yuna and she was staring at me innocently "Wanna get some candy?" I asked "Yeah!" Yuna exclaimed. She dragged me to the nearest convenience store. I bought a bag filled with sweets and we walked home in a good mood. Yuna didn't complain when I had her eat some vegetables, I made a deal with her she gets her candy if she ate all the vegetables on her plate. It was amusing to say the least but I wasn't mean enough to deny her her sugary treats. I remember something very important "We have school tomorrow..." I said just now realizing it. Yuna looked at me with Pocky in her mouth "Swhool?" she asked tilting her head "Yeah, you have to go to kindergarten and I go to elementary. I'll take you to the preschool first then I'll go to the elementary." I said smiling at her "Fratello, why?" Yuna asked.

I tilted my head to the side "I don't know why but I just know we have to go." I said. Yuna complained about not wanting to go throughout the night, until she fell asleep. Yuna was only 6 while I was a good 9 years old. I sat down on her bed and I looked at the moon from where I sat. I lowered my hood and actual cat ears appeared on my head "It's a nice night, isn't it?" I asked no one. I gave a catty smile and I slowly stood up leaving the room. I turned to see small white sheep ears on her head as the door began to close "Yuna, I won't let anything happen to you, okay." I said the door closed shut. My cat tail swung side to side and I walked downstairs. I tried calling the others again but the only one who picked up was Ryuu.

I stared at the wall "Ryuu, what's wrong with the others? Why aren't they answering?" I asked "_It –bzz- se-bzz- that –click- __**Your call has been cut off. Please put down the phone and try again.**_" I slammed the phone down on the receiver. It was annoying how some things never go my way, especially when I need it to the most. My tail and ears were sticking up in irritation as I bit down on my thumb nail 'I need to contact the others somehow but I don't know their addresses or their numbers.' I thought. I pulled out the ring hidden underneath my shirt and I stared at the symbol on it "Why was it us? Some of us were nothing but street kids but others were gathered as well...What the hell are they planning?" I asked looking off to the side.

~~Morning, Yuna's POV~~

I stared at myself, my white hair was tied in twin tails and there was a yellow hat on my head. I looked at Hikaru, I knew she was doing this just to make me feel better and it was helping but it didn't help me feel relieved that our brother really was okay. Hikaru gave me a piggyback when we left the house "Mom and dad are probably tired so we shouldn't wake them up. When we get home we can ask them where they went." Hikaru said still dressed as a boy. I had my chin on her shoulder and I was so sleepy "Pancake..." I said. Pancakes were tasty especially with lots a syrup and chocolate "You just ate! Yuna, if you keep adding so many sweet things to your food you're gonna get cavities." Hikaru said looking ahead. I pouted, she never lets me do what I like.

When we got to the colorful mini school I didn't want to be separated from Hikaru "NO! I don't want to go!" I screamed to the top of my tiny lungs. Hikaru was grumbling how unfair this was as a teacher tried pulling me off her. When I finally let go of her Hikaru ran off "Sorry! I'll make it up to you when I pick you up!" Hikaru shouted "NO! I don't wanna stay here!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. In the end I ended up in my new class. I pulled my hat down lower to hide my white hair "Everyone, this is Yuna-chan. She moved here all the way from Italy so treat her nicely." Sensei said "Sensei! Her hair is white!" one kid shouted "She's weird!" another shouted. I felt tears pricking in my eyes and I lowered my hat even further.

Sensei tried to stop it and one kid ran up to me and stole my hat "Wah! Her eyes are blue! She's weird!" he shouted "I'm Italian! My eyes and hair are normal!" I shouted "Yuna-chan! We do not shout at our friends!" Sensei said to me giving me a disapproving look 'It's the same here. They don't like me, sensei doesn't like me. I don't want to be here.' I thought staring at her through my bangs. My tiny hands were tightened into fists and I sat down as everyone picked fun at me but she didn't help all that much.

~~Hikaru's POV~~

I stared and he returned the stare on his own accord. I tilted my head to the side "Tsuna, I didn't think I'd see you here of all places." I said "M-Me too." Tsuna said. I felt a chill run down my back, I turned my head to see tons of girls glaring at Tsuna and I gave a sigh "I didn't think something would happen to me...I thought Aniki was the only one to suffer like this..." I muttered "Did you say something?" Tsuna asked 'He's so obvious to the glares he's getting...well I guess it's okay.' I thought. I sat down next to Tsuna ignoring the girls and I told him random things about myself and he did the same back. I looked out the window and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I broke the pencil I was holding with two fingers and I looked down at it.

"Hiie! Hikaru-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked staring at me scared. I shrugged it off "Probably someone picking on Yuna. I get annoyed easily for some reason when that happens." I said dropping the half I was holding. I ignored what was going on around me as I focused on the sky. I could see something in the sky but it didn't look like a plane or a bird. It kinda looked like a person that was falling. I kept my eye on it for a while when "Kagami-kun, please pay attention." Sensei said looking a bit nervous. I turned to look at her and I nodded my head "Sorry." I said but I didn't really mean it. I looked back outside to see nothing at all "It's...gone..." I muttered.

~~Yuna's POV~~

I sat on my perch in the lowest tree branch almost no one my age could reach. I leaned back with my arms behind my head "I hate kindergarten." I said staring at the sky through the holes in the leaves. The wind blew and I continued to stare upward. It was horrible, first three people pulled my pigtails then some girls insulted my white hair. They kept saying my hair was colorless and I was a weirdo 'Fratello and Hikaru think my hair is like fresh snow. I'm not colorless.' I thought. The teachers were calling people in and I waited a minute before crawling out of the tree. I returned to the classroom and I gotten in trouble for arriving late.

~~Hikaru's POV, After School~~

Tsuna and I went to pick up Yuna only to see some punks picking on my little sister. I got pissed off instantly and I was glaring at them once Yuna noticed I was there. She ran up to me and hid behind me sticking her tongue out at them. I was satisfied they were frightened enough and I walked off with my friend and sister behind me "I'm glad. I was scared for a minute." Yuna said happily. I nodded my head and Tsuna and I started talking about random things with Yuna interrupting every once in a while.

~~Half a year later~~

I was silent as I sat on the windowsill looking outside at the sky. Yuna looked up at as she tied a ribbon to Tsuna's hair, she's finally warming up to the boy "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side "...Kaa-chan and Tou-chan have been gone for a long time. They didn't come back and there haven't been any calls. We get lots of money every week and the bills have been paid but I'm worried..." I said not looking at her "Mama and Papa are probably really busy. I wonder if they'll come for my birthday next week." Yuna said. I looked at the two to see Tsuna crying. I tried my best not to laugh at the boy, seriously where did Yuna get a dress that'd fit him. I know he's my size but I know that's not one of my dresses, too much like the one Alice wears in Alice in Wonderland.

He looked at me and I continued to suppress my laughter "T-Tsuna...You look ridiculous!" I shouted laughing my ass off. Tsuna looked so miserable right now. I shouldn't have given permission to Yuna to play dress up, well I'm happy it's not me with Yoru helping out. I helped Tsuna out and I helped him get out the dress and I distracted Yuna with the candy I bought for her birthday, I can just go buy more when it is her birthday. I watched Tsuna go home after a while, with him around I can think properly while keeping Yuna distracted.

~~Night~~

I double checked to make sure Yuna was asleep before making a few calls. I slammed the receiver down pissed off, not one person was answering. If this keeps up I might go to Italy to see what's up "Damn it all. Haku, what the hell are you doing? Answer already, damn it!" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall. I punched the wall again leaving a small dent "Hikaru?" I heard nearby. I looked towards the stairs to see Yuna staring down at me in concern. She ran down and she grabbed my bleeding hand "Why are you hurting yourself! You idiot!" Yuna shouted in my face.

I looked away not wanting to answer "You can't do this! If you do then I'll get angry." Yuna said serious "Yuna, sorry." I said looking away embarrassed "Hikaru, I know you're not Fratello but at least take care of yourself." Yuna said pulling me up the stairs "W-What are you doing?" I asked confused "We'll send a signal! To everyone! Now to the roof!" Yuna shouted dragging me out my window. I grabbed the ledge and I pulled myself upwards as Yuna stood at the top of the roof her sheep ears visible along with a tail. My ears and tail popped out and I pulled my ring out the same time she did. I stood in front of her and I slid my ring onto my finger.

Mines lit with bright orange and purple flames and it blinded me. Yuna's lit with bright yellow and white-blue flames. I closed my eyes and our flames clashed. It flew up into the air and we looked up quickly to see them separate into 12 parts going in different directions, some in the same while a couple went somewhere else. The wind blew harshly and our hair flew all over the place. I looked up to see two flames head towards us they stopped right in front of us and I smiled, it was Usagi's and Yoru's. Another two flew at us and I grinned, it was the twin's flames! I was glad to know most of them were fine but...there was still eight to go. If they don't send us their flames in a year I would start to get worried.

Yuna grabbed my hand and I looked at her. She smiled and I returned it "They'll be fine. I know they will! Fratello and the others aren't weak. We'll hear from them soon, I'm sure." Yuna said tightening her grip. I nodded my head and we stared at the sky as the four flames slowly started to disappear. Some of them were fine, it means we can still figure out what's wrong and we can regroup one day, sooner or later. I'm glad those four thought of sending their flames out like Yuna did, I had forgotten all about it. Yuna and I stared at the sky, the moon was full. I won't worry for long but I will take care of Yuna. I'll bury my worry and be a good sister/brother to my cute little sister.

Me: Gyaa! This chapter is so weird!

Yuna: I don't think so. I kinda like it, I got to mess with the tuna.  
Haku: Hurry up and do mine, Hika. It's annoying not knowing what happened to me.

Me: No can do, yours is last.

Haku: W-Wha? You can't be serious!

Me: Thanks for reading! –Quickly runs away with Haku chasing after me-

Yuna: ...Hey! Don't leave me behind! Hurry up and review! Wait for me! –Yuna chases after the two-

-Sounds of stuff crashing in the background, screen turns black-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Lives We Live Part 2, Usagi and Yoru

~~No one's POV~~

A pink haired girl with pale eyes stared at the white haired boy with golden eyes, both were 9. The two were friends, the girl's name is Yoru, the boy is Usagi but his real name is Shiro. Yoru turned away to stare at her ring, it was on her index finger and it was too big for her. Usagi/Shiro pulled out a chain and hanging off it was a similar ring "Hikaru, Haku, Yuna-chan..." Yoru whispered "They'll be fine. We have to have faith in them. We didn't separate for no reason, we did it to protect ourselves." Usagi said staring at the wall "Why! Why didn't we go with Hikaru and Yuna-chan? We're in Japan too but we can't see them!" Yoru shouted.

Usagi looked at her calmly "We're kids...we have to separate. We can't allow them to take our rings away! We're Hikaru and Haku's Guardians! Remember that, Yoru." He said "Stupid rabbit." Yoru said walking away "It's our job now. Our family is dying now. We have to protect ourselves." Usagi said following after her "I know! I know! We paired off and left! The only ones who weren't paired off was Airi and Haku. I miss everyone so much. I just want to...go back to those days." Yoru said tears falling down her face.

Usagi quietly followed her "I want to as well." He said walking ahead of her. Yoru fell to her knees and Usagi stopped a few feet away trying hard not to look back. His own eyes were wet with tears "It's not fair! What right did they have to kill them! We lost our parents! We lost our weapons! We lost so much and we're only kids!" Yoru shouted "...We didn't lose everything. We still have the others to count on. They're counting on us as well. We'll take our revenge when we're ready. I won't lose anyone else." Usagi said.

Yoru looked up at him and Usagi turned his head to stare at her "Right...We won't lose anything anymore! This is it! Let's go to the mountains to train!" Yoru shouted running home. Usagi stared at her a sweat drop falling from the side of his face "...What the hell were their parents' thinking getting those two engaged?" he asked "Usagi! Hurry up!" Yoru shouted at the other end of the street "Yeah! I'm coming!" Usagi shouted chasing after her.

~~Usagi's POV~~

I wiped the sweat from my face using my towel. Yoru was still going at it against that bear. How the hell that petite girl fight a bear as if it's nothing is scary, she scares me too much. I barely lasted against the one my height yet she's going against one twice her size. I sat on my unconscious bear's back watching her give it an upper cut "I win! Take that you stupid bear!" Yoru shouted when it was knocked out "I knew it was a bad idea to give her that chocolate." I said sweat drops falling from my head "Usagi! Where's your weapon?!" Yoru asked holding up a rifle "I'm not fighting against you with that thing in your hands!" I shouted annoyed "Don't be a wimp!" Yoru shouted in my face.

I delivered a harsh punch to the top of her head knocking her out for a while. After her little nap she'd calm down, a lot, hopefully. Give her too much sweets and something like this happens. I know she's enthusiastic about training to help the others but that doesn't mean she should overdo it. I moved towards her rifle and I picked it up with both hands "This is pretty heavy. Yoru can do close combat with this thing too...that girl is just plain crazy." I said sighing. Yoru was plain scary when you get her angry but she was a downright demon when you do something to me, I saw her punch three guys in one second when they punched me in the face. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I looked at Yoru to see she was still sleeping.

I looked up at the afternoon sky "...Only three people can do that to me...Hikaru, Phoenix, Airi, did something happen to you guys? Wah, I really hate to get them pissed off at me." I said the shiver still there. I slowly put apart Yoru's rifle and I placed it in her bag. I grabbed Yoru and I carried her on my back heading back to town, it was only a three hour distance so we should be able to get back home before it completely turned dark.

Once we got back to town we were suddenly surrounded by mafia men. I moved towards a wall and I placed Yuna down with her bag next to her "What do you want with us?" I asked pulling my coat off and I placed it on her "We're here for the Pale Eyed Snake not the Snow Rabbit." The man said "So they knew we're in Japan? However, if you want the snake you have to go through her prey first." I said pulling my ring off my chain. I dropped the chain on the ground and I slid the ring onto my finger.

They got their guns out and I tsk'ed at them "We're in a place crowded with people, using that might not be a good idea." I said. They seemed to have realized that as well, they can't attention nor can they get too many normal people involved or killed. They put their guns away, I can win this easily if they don't have them. I released my snow flames and I pulled out a single dagger from my sleeve "This will do. My actual weapon would be a pain to use right now." I said smirking "Are you mocking us brat!" I smiled "Maybe." I said.

~~Yoru's POV~~

I woke up to see Usagi standing over several bodies, each of them still alive but they were unconscious. I looked at Usagi's face to his hand and my eyes widened seeing the snow flames "Usagi! I told you before not to use those flames!" I shouted grabbing his shoulder. He flinched and he almost stabbed me if it wasn't for me grabbing his wrist "Yo-Yoru? Sorry, I'm still a little jumpy." Usagi said his flames dying out "You idiot! We can't use our flames in actual combat yet! Our bodies can't handle it. Hikaru warned us about using them so freely. We could get seriously hurt if we use them without proper training. Our flames are different from others." I said worried for his health "I-I'm fine. Let's go home." Usagi said walking ahead. I grabbed my bag and I chased after him.

~~Night~~

I hit Usagi upside the head with the frying pan when he started messing with his flames again "I told you not to do that anymore! When we meet with the others we'll train together with our flames." I said holding my frying pan up. I was pissed off enough but if Usagi did that even more Hikaru will definably get mad at us, me for not stopping him sooner and him for even doing something so stupid. Usagi looked away embarrassed "Hikaru's going to be angry at us. I just know it." I said morning for the loss of my third favorite dress up doll. There was no way Hikaru would let me dress her up prettily when we see each other if Usagi continues to act so rash.

~~Week later~~

I stomped on the man's foot before throwing him at Usagi who kicked him in the face into a wall. I pulled my rifle parts out and I quickly put them together. I loaded the magazine and I shot at the target that was quickly escaping from our training grounds. I hit him in the shoulders and he dropped easily. I stood up and I used the butt end of my rifle to hit another in the face. I dropped kicked him before reloading. I shoved the end of the rifle in the man's shoulder and I pulled the trigger. I was exhausted and Usagi pulled out his phone to call someone to deal with the bodies, we don't deal with them personally instead we have someone else deal with them. We haven't killed anyone yet and I don't want that to happen anytime soon. I unloaded my rifle and the magazine hit my foot and I kicked it into the air and I caught it.

I placed it in my pocket when Usagi finally closed his phone "We should get going." He said already heading off "Sure." I said taking apart my rifle. I chased after him and we walked back in silence. I lifted my hand up to stare at my ring and Usagi glanced at me "We're getting better. You didn't miss." He said looking ahead "You too. Compared to me your hand to hand is better. I prefer having a weapon in my hand when I fight." I said patting my bag "We're only kids yet...we're fighting like adults." Usagi said clenching his fist.

I was quiet, I didn't like this fact either, I wanted to play around not train all the time "How do you think Hikaru and Yuna-chan are doing?" I asked trying to lighten the mood "If it's Hikaru...I think she's probably only doing light training. With Yuna around her she can't do much until the younger hime is a bit older." Usagi replied. I opened my mouth only to close it again, I can't say much about that. I know for sure Hikaru wouldn't train with Yuna around, the younger girl would get extremely worried, and that's a fact. I grabbed a lock of my hair and I tugged at it lightly "Why...why are we being targeted?" I asked.

Usagi stopped and I bumped into his back. I took a couple steps back and he whirled around on me and he grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I was lifted off the ground and I saw him glaring at me. For once I was truly scared of the Snow Rabbit. His golden eyes were filled with anger "They weren't after me! They were after you! They were after the Pale Eyed Snake! Why is that? Why are they after you?" Usagi asked shaking with anger. I was dropped and I fell on my ass. I looked up at Usagi to see his flames flickering around him, feeling the same anger as him "I-I don't know." I said "I don't either but that only makes it scarier. We lost contact with everyone and we can only send out flame signals to each other. If we do it too often we'll be found. I think...when we did it a few weeks back that's why they probably found us." Usagi said slamming his fist in a tree. I jumped when it fell over and the ground shook just a bit.

I stared at Usagi worried. He never acts like this. I bit my lip and looked away in shame. I didn't want to believe that this is my fault even if it may be true. Usagi walked off and I hugged my legs "Sorry, Shiro-kun. It's my fault...isn't it?" I asked some tears in my eyes. I looked at Usagi's retreating back and I slammed my head against my knees "I'm so stupid. Haku, Hikaru, what do I do? I got Usagi mad at me..." I said sad. I didn't want to get one of the few people I care about to get angry at me. Usagi's the only one with me right now and if he leaves me I'll be alone, I don't like being alone, I can't stand it.

~~Half a year later~~

I quickly pulled apart and put together my rifle "Even if you do that it still takes more than a minute for you to complete it." Usagi said leaning against the back of the couch "Yeah...If I don't add the scope then it takes less than a minute." I said holding the scope up "You don't need it, do you?" Usagi asked "Well if it's more than half a mile yes. I don't need it at close range, it's just more weight I don't need." I replied taking it apart once more "Eh...Yoru, do you want to find the others?" Usagi asked staring off into space "...Yeah, I do but you keep telling me to wait until we get the signal. When do you think that'll happen?" I asked "...Another year and we'll go around the world to search for the others. Then we'll return and find Hikaru and Yuna." Usagi said. I looked at him surprised "We're going to gather this soon?!" I asked in shock.

Usagi nodded his head "We have to. The attacks are getting more and more vicious." He said "So where would we be going to first?" I asked looking back at him "...Russia, we'll pick up the twins first. They're the strongest pair we have." Usagi replied "Then?" I asked urging him to continue "Northern Italy, we'll search for Ryuu and Phoenix, after them it'll be Kana and Jun in Southern Italy." He said looking to the side "Why not go after Altos and Svein?" I asked "They'll go after Haku and Airi. Hikaru told them before we left that when they believe the time is right then they should go after those two before meeting her in Japan." Usagi said walking off.

I looked at him dropping the magazine on the couch "H-Hey! Wait, where the hell are we going to get the money for it?" I asked "Remember all the guys that came after us?" Usagi asked poking his head around the corner "Yeah..." I said not sure where this is going "We got the bounty money for them. Who else do I call to deal with the bodies?" Usagi asked "Oh, that makes a lot of sense." I said realizing it. I actually wondered how he got so much money for our weapon tune up. Mine takes up a lot of money especially with all the updates I ask while Usagi's just as much without the upgrades. I bit my lip 'Hikaru, we'll meet up again. With everyone! I won't break my promise again. This time we will see each other again and I'll be stronger than you.' I thought determined.

I dug into my pockets to pull out a pocket watch, it was gold. I lifted the lid and I stared at the words engraved into it 'Train to your best, we'll meet again –Shiro Neko, Kuro Neko'. I closed the lid and I pressed it against my forehead with both my eyes closed. I care for both Hikaru and Haku. I was more than happy to have something they both gave to us with something to remind me of both "Hikaru, Haku, I will be the best right hand woman of the Kuro Neko." I said happy and sad at the same time.

~~Usagi's POV~~

I sat in my room and I looked at the silver pocket watch on my desk. I grabbed the chain and I held it up in front of me "Soon...Soon we'll meet again, Hikaru-hime, Yuna-hime." I said opening the watch. Engraved on the inside were the words 'Remember, Snow Rabbit –Shiro Neko'. Hikaru and Haku bought this for everyone, each with different words and who wrote it in. Mine was engraved by Hikaru while some were engraved by Haku. There was only four engraved by both, and only one with three, this one had Yuna's writing in it. I stared at the clock and I closed it dropping it on my pillow.

I stared at the ceiling with the pocket watch next to me "Hikaru...Snow Rabbit...isn't me in the least. Why me?" I asked closing my eyes. I gripped my watch and I held it to my chest "Haku, sometimes you're an idiot and a jackass." I said. I didn't want to think about it when we were cut off from the others. Someone was purposely cutting off our connection with each other. I wanted to know who and why. I also want to figure out if it's the same famiglia that attacked us. If it is I won't show mercy and I will use everything in my power to beat them.

Me: Usagi, you're too depressing.

Usagi: Sorry...

Yoru: I still think there's something wrong with this.

Me: What is wrong?

Yoru: Where is yours and Yuna's pocket watch? It wasn't mentioned in the last chapter.

Me: Ah, I didn't mention it for a certain reason.

Yoru: What's written in your guys'?

Me: Hi~mi~tsu~

Usagi: -large sweat drop falling down the back of his head-

Yoru: No fair! Tell me~!

Me: Nope, too bad. Thanks for reading!

Usagi: -watches the two run around- Yeah...Review, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Lives We Live Part 3, Izumi and Hoshi

~~No one's POV~~

Twins with similar appearances stood side by side. Both with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and tanned skin. There was a main difference between the two, one had a ponytail and was grinning cheerfully and the other had a hat on with a blank face. The one with a blank face was Hoshi, the elder twin. The one grinning like a fool was Izumi, the younger sister. Hoshi looked at her sister and sighed "Izumi, you're wasting your energy." She said pulling out four shuriken "Sorry." Izumi said grinning while holding a gun.

~Hoshi's POV~~

I tossed all four in different directions taking out our targets "Izumi, when do yo think this will end?" I asked pulling out a kunai from my coat. Izumi stared at me in the middle of breaking a guy's arm "Um...I think maybe soon. We're 10 right now. We should be meeting up with the others soon. Neko never said anything about meeting up just telling us we'll know when it's time." She replied "I'm tired of fighting. We've been targeted, the Clam Boar and the Mountain Monkey." I said serious.

Izumi looked at me and smiled "I know, Boar-nee-chan." She said grinning "H-Hey! Don't call me that!" I shouted annoyed "But it's weird. You're the Boar yet you're not very wild. Why weren't our names switched?" Izumi asked "How should I know? Hikaru and Haku decided it when they gave us our rings." I said retrieving my weapons. I spun my shuriken around my fingers before putting them away "I think it suits you. A cute little boar...pff..." Izumi said turning away to laugh "OI!" I shouted chasing after her.

~~Night~~

The graveyard was quieter than usual. I sat on a tombstone and I spun a kunai around "Izumi, they're coming." I said. I didn't hear anything expect several gunshots three yards away. I fell backwards avoiding the bullets. I hid behind the tombstone and I used my kunai to cut the wire near me. Izumi was a genius when it comes to traps. All that she needed was a place to start "Hoshi! Three meters in the four o'clock and six o'clock position!" Izumi's voice echoed "Roger!" I shouted. I pulled out a long wire with over a dozen shuriken and kunai. I spun it around me before flicking my wrist sending them flying in the directions Izumi told me. This is the life we live in Russia! To survive, we have to fight for ourselves until the time is right.

I panted as we finally had won. I didn't know if I killed or not but I didn't want to think about it. Izumi landed on a tombstone near me and I looked at her wiping the sweat from my chin with my sleeve "We live another day. Right, Hoshi?" Izumi asked staring sadly at her gun "We have to survive." I said pulling out my pocket watch. It was gold while Izumi's was silver "The words engraved in both ours is 'Stay together. You're the same –Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko." Izumi said smiling "Yours was engraved by Hikaru and mine by Haku." I said smiling, just a bit.

Izumi stood up tying hers around her neck "You two are pretty good and I thought I was the only one training the most." We heard. I pulled out another wire filled with wires while Izumi lifted her gun. If it was another person to fight then...who is it? Izumi looked around and we were back to back trying to find the source of the voice "Is that how you treat your friends?" it as a different voice this time "Who are you! Show yourselves!" I shouted. The silhouette of two people came into view and Izumi shifted so we were side to side "...That is..." Izumi said just as surprised as I was.

I dropped the wire and I ran towards the two the same time Izumi did. I jumped onto Yoru hugging her tightly while Izumi was hugging Usagi "It is you guys! Why are you guys here?" Izumi asked "It's time." Yoru said serious "So you guys have been targeted as well?" Usagi asked "...No it was just me." I said "We don't know why but they didn't want me at all." Izumi said pouting "...It's the same with us. They wanted me but not Usagi." Yoru said. I let her go and I stared between the two "Do you guys know why?" Izumi asked worried "No. We're heading for Italy in a month. Do you want to come with?" Usagi asked a small smile on his face.

Izumi and I looked at each other before turning towards the two with similar smirks "Do you have to ask?" we asked "Guess not. We'll gather the others then we'll head for Japan." Yoru said smiling "I can't believe you guys are here." I said "Why are you so relived?" Usagi asked "I've been targeted non-stop for three years." I said scratching my neck "For three years? I was only targeted last year." Yoru said surprised "That was when..." I started "We sent out our flames." Izumi finished for me.

Usagi punched a tree and I broke 'How the hell have those two been training? Usagi can now break a tree with his bare hands? I can barely make a dent.' I thought in shock "Only specific people have been targeted. That means the others may be in danger as well." Usagi said angry "Usagi...Izumi, Hoshi, with you two we can find Ryuu and Phoenix faster. After them we'll search for Kana and Jun." Yoru said grabbing our hands "Yeah! We'll find Dragon and Phoenix no problem." Izumi said smiling.

I pulled my hand away and the three looked at me "Why aren't we going after Hikaru and Yuna first?" I asked "That is...The reason is..." Yoru said unsure "We can't. Not yet." Usagi said "Give me a good reason why not!" I shouted "Hoshi..." Izumi said putting a hand on my shoulder "I won't go without a clear reason." I said "It's time. We have to gather the others then meet with those two." Usagi said looking me in the eye. I closed mine and I shook my head "I don't think it is. Usagi, you're rushing it." I said.

I turned and walked away "Hoshi, you're making a mistake. What are your instincts telling you?" Usagi asked. I stopped and I didn't look back "...They're telling me we have to wait...just a bit longer." I said "Mine are telling me it is time to gather the others." Usagi said "What about you, Yoru? I know Izumi thinks the same as me but what about you?" I asked "...They're telling me we may be too late." Yoru said "Then are animals are correct. Follow your path but leave Izumi and me out of it, for now. We'll head to Japan when we feel it is time." I said "You're making a mistake." Usagi said.

I shook my head "You're the one making a mistake." I said continuing on. I stick true to my words, I didn't feel it was time, not yet, we have to wait a bit longer. I went home and it didn't take long for Izumi to get back. I sat on the couch and I stared at the TV with a blank face "Hoshi, what if Usagi is right? What if it is time?" Izumi asked worried "I said what I said. It isn't time for us yet." I said closing my eyes. Izumi sat down next to me and I opened one eye to look at her "You think Usagi is right?" I asked "Yeah..." Izumi said nodding her head.

I crossed my arms and I stared at her hard "Your instincts are saying what?" I asked "...It isn't time for us to move yet." Izumi replied "I feel the same. We move in another year. I guess." I said "What do we tell Usagi and Night?" Izumi asked still worried "We won't move with them. They can do as they please." I said serious "How come...Why do...Do we have to?" Izumi asked "We were told by them to always follow our instincts. Hikaru even said that we'll know when we have to move. We don't know yet but we will." I said standing up.

I went to my room and I opened my watch "Haku...you bastard." I said hitting my head against the door 'Hikaru is it possible...that you three have already been taken?' I thought. I was worried for my friends but I was more worried about those three. They were the pillars of our family now "Haku, what were you thinking?" I asked. I held my watch to my chest, my soul was in pain. Yuna, Hikaru, those two have to be alright but my bond was strongest with Haku so he must be in danger. I had to follow my instincts, if I had to I will follow his orders even if it means going against my little sister.

~~Izumi's POV~~

"Hoshi...Hikaru, what do I do?" I asked worried. Unlike the others there were only two twins in our family. Haku and Hoshi had a strong bond like I have with Hikaru. Hoshi will follow Haku's orders like I would for Hikaru "I feel like something bad will happen. Yoru, what are your instincts telling you?" I asked staring out the window. I pulled out my pocket watch and I tightened my grip on it "Hikaru, Haku, both of you are fools. Hoshi and I serve different leaders but...why can't we have the same one?" I asked.

I stared at the gun on the table. It wasn't mine in the least, it belonged to our mother. I saw her die in front of me, I never told Hoshi this but I was so scared when that place was attacked. I grabbed the gun and I stared at it "Mama...What would you do? You were the Monkey before me and Papa was the Boar. What would you do in our place?" I asked holding it to my chest. I didn't want to fight anyone I know, I hate to fight them they were people I care about. I heard the door upstairs slam shut and I flinched "Hoshi's really mad." I said.

I wonder sometimes if Hoshi knew that one day something will happen. If I'm pitted against her then I will not fight, no matter what, my twin sister. We already lost our parents and if I go against her and I kill her then there is no way I can live with the guilt. I looked at the phone and I got up and I tried calling Hikaru, same as usual nothing. I slowly placed the receiver down and I shook my head "Hikaru, why can't we contact each other. Is someone preventing us from talking to each other?" I asked.

~~Month Later, Airport~~

I smiled at Yoru and Usagi, both had on scarves I made them "Night, Usagi, thanks for coming but we'll be waiting for the time to go." I said sad "It's fine, we know what it means. I'm actually separating from Usagi to find Haku." Yoru said "Eh! You're actually doing that?" I asked surprised "It's for the best. Unlike you and Usagi our bond is with Haku." Hoshi said nodding her head "Yes and I have to find him soon. My instincts tell me if I don't then something bad will happen." Yoru said holding a hand over her heart. I grabbed her hands and she smiled at me.

Hoshi put a hand on Yoru's shoulder "If you find him give me a call. I'll join him after I leave Izumi with Hikaru." Hoshi said "...This is for the best." Usagi said nodding his head "...Why can't we just stay with Hikaru? Even if you two aren't bonded with her you can stay with her and us." I said "Izumi!" Hoshi shouted surprising me. I stared at her and she looked scary right now "There are 12 total, two leaders making it 14. Six goes with the male leader and six with the female leader." Hoshi said staring at me "...I know." I said looking away "...Even if we don't like it six of us belong in the dark. The others like you and Usagi belong in the light. We're the shadows that work for the light. The larger your light the larger our shadows." Yoru said serious.

Usagi nodded his head "It's true. We belong in the light, Izumi. There is nothing that can change that, Hikaru is the same. She is our leader and Haku is their leader. If I'm right...then the ones who belong in the dark are being targeted." He said worried "I can't stand this! Why is this happening to us! I didn't ask to lose my parents and I didn't ask for us to be separated!" I shouted "We didn't." Yoru said "It doesn't matter. What happened is in the past. We can only continue moving forward!" Usagi shouted.

Hoshi grabbed my hand and I looked at her "He's right. You have to continue moving ahead. If you stay in the past you won't progress and you won't grow. We might have been hurt badly but we still have potential to grow. We will beat them for what they have done and we will avenge our family and friends!" she exclaimed "Yeah...We will. I'm sorry for not being able to go with you but one day we'll meet again. Usagi, let's do our best." I said holding a hand out.

Usagi grabbed my hand and all of us smiled "This isn't the end. I'll find Haku and we'll return to Hikaru's side with a grin. We'll be stronger too!" Yoru said hopping up and down on her heels. I nodded my head "We'll avenge everyone." I said "Our parents, our uncles, our aunts, everyone. We'll take our revenge for our sad lives." Usagi said turning on his heels "We'll see you two again!" Yoru exclaimed chasing after the white haired boy. I watched their retreating backs "Let's go. We still have to train." Hoshi said "Yeah..." I said following her.

I know for a fact that we will get stronger and stronger. Hikaru and Haku will help find those who have wronged us. We will fight until our dying breath and this won't become a losing battle. I will not allow Hoshi to feel the loss of a loved one. I won't see tears in the eyes of those I care for and I won't let Yuna cry herself to sleep anymore "Izumi, you're over thinking it. I won't let you cry anymore." Hoshi said looking back at me with a small smile. I froze, this was the first time I've seen her smile like that. I looked at the ground "Sis, I...thanks." I said.

Me: Melodramatic? Is that the right word for this chapter?

Hoshi: Not in the least.

Izumi: Neko! This chappy isn't melodramatic!

Me: Sorry it's just I was watching a drama while writing it.

Izumi and Hoshi: ...That'll explain a few things.

Hoshi: No wonder there was so of a twist and sadness.

Izumi: I don't like being sad! I like being happy!

Me: Sorry, okay, I'll speed through the next chapter! Next is...Ryuu and Phoenix!

Izumi: When is Airi coming up?

Hoshi: Isn't she before Haku? I mean she did ge- -Izumi and I slap our hands over her mouth-

Me: Shhh! No spilling the beans!

Izumi: I don't like beans very much, natto is gross.

Me: ...Izumi...hah~. Well what happens to Airi is a big secret. Thank you for reading. –Dragging Hoshi away while she kicks and screams-

Izumi: Ah, Neko...Neko! –Looks back and forth between the camera and her sister- Re-Review!

-Crash sounds in the background-

Izumi:! Hoshi! Neko don't duct tape her mouth! Don't bully my sister! –Runs off screen-


End file.
